Sorrow in the snow
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: When its starts snowing in the valley of peace Ichi remembers everything that he went through in life and tries to feel better about it by singing.


Sorrow in the snow

Summary: When its starts snowing in the valley of peace Ichi remembers everything that he went through in life and tries to feel better about it by singing.

This just came in my head, I know this isn't the kind weather for snow but I just wanted to do it.

* * *

It was Sunday morning in the valley of peace but what really surprised everyone was that it was snowing in the middle of summer. Since it was Sunday Po, Ichi, and the furious five didn't have to train so instead they enjoyed the snow while they could.

"Po have you seen Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Uh… now that you mention it I didn't even see him when I woke up." Po explained "Should we go look for him?"

"Yes we should." Shifu answered

Before they left Po and Shifu grabbed their scarf's and started searching for Ichi, unfortunately they couldn't find him anywhere.

"This is bad what if he's been kidnapped!?" Po said thinking the worst outcome

"Po, Ichi can take care of himself if that was the case." Shifu explained "But maybe he went somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Po asked

"I think I know where to find him." Shifu answered "Follow me."

After miles of walking Po, and Shifu finally reached the Wudang Mountains.

"You think… that…. Ichi's…. here?" Po asked catching his breath

"Yes and there he is." Shifu answered

Shifu pointed at Ichi who was wearing a grey shirt with black pants and a scarf. He was staring at the sky in amazement.

"Hey can you hear something?" Po asked

"I think its music." Shifu answered

He was right music started to play out of nowhere and the next thing they knew Ichi started to sing.

Before love says that love is, "Too heavy," rejects comprehension  
And turns into hatred...  
Just about everything is so, right?  
In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them  
In the era of distorted dilemmas  
Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing  
I abandoned the fact  
That we destroyed each other and understood each other  
Is this a wreck?  
Don't acknowledge me; even when I confront it  
I can't escape the images from when I fell  
I'll find your eyes and the warmth of your hands  
Time and time again  
Just about everything is so, right?  
In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them  
In the era of distorted dilemmas  
Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing  
The city that won't change even if it's gone  
Won't seek our salvation, right?  
In the guise of someone honest  
Everyone is inside of a crumbly crystal  
Because I make more and more lies  
Love only hurts me always...or so you whispered  
You were scared of believing and cried, didn't you?  
Learn your weaknesses and become strong, by believing without fear  
You'll learn of true love, before it turns into hatred, right?  
What I wanted  
Isn't this heartless and contrived world  
On the unviewable days without fragments of reason  
Lowliness dwelt in my eyes that are tired of seeing  
Lies that heal the heart- They exist  
But it's a lie that will steal my heart, right?  
Even if I'm to draw closer to love, I'll only be bitten...or so I whispered  
I stopped believing and lived like that  
With thoughts that I'm amazed of even if I stand up against despair  
It's fine if I'm clinging onto a brief life  
What I wanted  
Isn't this heartless and contrived thing  
A love lost in this city-  
If I search for its meaning  
I'll become a little better and be able to move on, right?

"Amazing." Shifu said smiling

Ichi turned around after hearing that and was surprised to see Po and Shifu behind him.

"When did you guys get here?" Ichi asked

"A few minutes ago." Shifu answered "What was that song?"

"You heard it?" Ichi asked

"Yeah it was the most beautiful song I ever heard!" Po said in tears

"It's called Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi in English it's called a sorrow both fleeting and eternal." Ichi explained

"I can see why it's called that but why sing it something like that?" Shifu asked

"The snow made me remember something." Ichi answered

"What's that?" Po asked wiping the tears from his face

"The years I spent being alone I remember how it would snow, I could always feel the cold chill come down my spine, I had nowhere to go to escape it I was always in the streets." Ichi explained "Whenever it started to snow I would always try to get through it, to me it was a battle to survive. But now I can see how beautiful the snow is to feel it on my face it feels nice."

Ichi stopped talking when he heard his brother sobbing.

"Come on Po if you keep crying their going to freeze." Ichi explained

"But that was the saddest and most beautiful thing you ever said." Po said in tears

"Yes I have to agree." Shifu said holding back some tears

"Well it was thanks to you guys that I was able to see this truth." Ichi explained "Thanks guys."

"Glad to help." Po said wiping the tears from his eyes

"But now there's something I want to do." Ichi said with an evil smile

"What would that be?" Shifu asked

"This!" Ichi shouted shooting himself "The king and I!"

Ichi launched a fusion spell causing a giant snowman to fall on Po and Shifu. While Ichi was laughing the two were struggling to get out, but while getting out Ichi attacked them with a barrage of snowballs.

"Your gonna get it Ichi!" Po shouted while taking a hit to the face

"We'll see about that big bro!" Ichi said throwing another snowball

The three started to engage in a giant snowball fight. In the end Ichi was the last one standing.

"I win!" Ichi shouted in excitement

"No fair you used your fusion spells!" Po argued

"It's not like we were playing by any rules, besides you guys used kung fu so I rest my case." Ichi said smiling

"Well at least you feel better." Shifu explained

"Yeah I guess I do." Ichi said blushing

"Anyone hungry?" Po asked

"I can go for some Ice cream." Ichi replied

"All you're getting is soup." Shifu ordered "Besides it's to cold for Ice cream."

"I never had Ice cream before." Ichi explained "Can't I have some please?"

Ichi started to stare at Shifu with big blue eyes.

"Fine but after lunch." Shifu said giving in

"Wow Shifu to give in to the puppy dog eyes you must be getting soft." Po teased

Annoyed by that comment Shifu attacked Po with his flute while Ichi just laughed.

"Let's get going." Shifu said smiling

"Right!" The brothers said in unison

* * *

The End

The song "sorrow both fleeting and eternal" is from the Japanese rock band Uverworld. Please review.


End file.
